koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Celica/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Celica. Fire Emblem Warriors *"One enemy fewer to trouble us." *"I have further still to go." *"You're an obstacle to be removed!" *"I do this to protect my people!" *"I use this blade to sever the roots of warfare!" *"Mila, the Earth Mother... I beg your forgiveness!" *"We've had the strength to live and fight for our world this whole time!" *"Your work benefits everyone!" *"Your presence on the battlefield is inspiring!" *"My heart swells to see you enter the battlefield!" *"Your prowess in battle is stunning!" *"Lyndis, you fight so fiercely that I worry I'll never live up to your example..." *"If you put your mind to it, Anna, you could solve all this world's problems!" *"You're in fine form, Leo! Even your collar is on correctly." *"Another sterling performance, Frederick! I'm glad to have you as an ally." *"You're clever, strong, kind... In my eyes, Robin, you are flawless!" *"Interesting. You're like a different person on the battlefield than off." *"You never seem to tire of combat. I must try to be as hardy!" *"Your endurance is truly an inspiration to me." *"I must have lost myself in battle. Did I do all this?" *"I've come too far to stop! I must secure hope for a brighter future!" *"Goodness... I seem to have gotten carried away." *"I wouldn't say that... I'm certainly tame compared to you, Lyndis." *"I wouldn't go that far. But I am grateful for the strength to protect my friends." *"Yet I must do much more than this to achieve my aim of ending war." *"My wisdom, huh? Let us hope so." *"I-is that so? Why, thank you." *"Er...thank you? I'm not sure I take your point." *"I mustn't stop now. There is still too much at stake." *"Your safety, and the safety of everyone else, is that important to me." *"Take every precaution to minimize our casualties." *"You have my support!" *"I'm ready to give my all!" *"Please fight carefully. You are irreplaceable." *"What a relief to see your face!" *"I'm relieved to see you safe!" *"Thank you for your concern." *"Let's fight as one until the battle is ended!" *"Let us work together until the battle is ended!" *"Do you need my aid?" *"I could tell there was someone in need. I'll fight at your side!" *"I could feel you calling for me. I'm here for you now!" *"You saved me... Let me help you!" *"I'm glad you came for me. With your help, we can surely win!" *"Thank you for coming to my aid! Let us press the attack to victory!" *"Oof... I'm clearly outmatched here!" *"Stay strong! I'm on my way!" *"I'm coming to your side! I won't be long!" *"Please hold out until I can arrive to help!" *"With your aid, I was able to struggle through somehow." *"Thank you, Lyndis! It does my heart good to see you here." *"I suspected you'd come for me, Anna!" *"I'm saved! And I have you to thank, Hinoka." *"Thank you for rescuing me. I hope you didn't worry too much." *"You're so kind, Navarre! I know that your sword will never let me down." *"I'm sorry to have dragged you here." *"Having you at my side is reassuring!" *"It does my soul good to have you with me." *"We haven't earned our respite yet. Let's go!" *"You can return the favor by not going overboard in battle..." *"Kindness is the least of what your friendship means to me." *"Indeed, Hinoka. Let us bring our full strength to bear!" *"There are no safe places here. Be on guard, Marth." *"Is it so surprising? We are allies, aren't we?" *"Be mindful next time, Ryoma, and try not to be so reckless." *"You can thank me after the battle is over. For now, focus on the enemy." *"We can talk after the dust has settled. Concentrate on the enemy for now!" *"I'll be there momentarily to assist!" *"This battle will be over once we have defeated you!" *"That's a powerful enemy. You mustn't take this lightly!" *"No matter how strong our enemy, we will prevail!" *"We will let no enemy stand in the way of forging a peaceful future!" *"This is the strength I need to protect my allies." *"I feel a sudden surge of strength!" *"I feel closer now to you than I ever have before." *"Please wait! I can't allow you to pass!" *"I'm sorry, Lyndis, but I can't surrender this place, not even to you." *"Hello, Anna. I shall be your opponent today." *"Why hold anything back, Takumi? Let's both give it our best!" *"Come at me with all of your hope and resolve!" *"I cannot let even one as skilled as you stop me, Cordelia." *"Don't feel the need to be gentle, Tiki. I can take anything you can give." *"I cannot falter in my mission!" *"I see. Then I shall bring all the strength I can to bear!" *"I know. Let us put our feelings aside and fight with all our strength!" *"Whoever wins, let that settle it. No holding grudges, all right?" *"Then we have nothing to discuss. I must stop you here!" *"If you say there is no choice, then my only response can be to draw my blade." *"I agree that you're strong. That's why I can hold nothing back." *"My apologies. I have so much more to do." *"It was a well-fought battle, Lyndis." *"Shall I see you at the shop, Anna?" *"So it fell to me to stop you..." *"I'm sorry, Lissa. There was no other way." *"It was an honor to fight you, Caeda." *"I'm sorry that this is how you found out that I am stronger than you." *"What do you suggest next?" Category:Quotes